


To Love What Can Never Be

by Intentabyss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intentabyss/pseuds/Intentabyss





	To Love What Can Never Be

I wish I could tell you how much I love you again but you wont hear me now as you lay bleeding in my arms so I will bite my tongue, taste the metallic tang and shed the bitter tears from my eyes as I wait for you to come back. Days will pass, months will fade, and years will crumble but your smile will be my sun and your laugh will be my air. I will walk on the path of an empty shell awaiting its soul once more. You will return to me broken like the day we met and I will mend your wounds, I will kiss you with the sweet lies of a better life and when your standing once more on your own two feet I will grasp your hand as you pull me further into lush fields your laughter echoing sweetly amongst the trees that step out of your way, your teasing words will grow the plants that brush amongst us. Then the forest goes black I lost your hand and my way. Then we play our rolls again; you bleed amongst the rocky water as I stare down from the bridge, the paramedics announce you dead on impact and hands reach out to comfort me but it's to late I feel nothing and my world turns gray, the forest died, and the long road of sand is all I have until your born once more and I can hold you in my arms. We will play this game for centuries I've watched you die in every way from the car that you flew out of to the bathtub that you stained red but I promised to stand with you through the good and bad times. As I wait for the next cycle my thoughts stir as I ponder if instead of love we share I am but the curse you bare. This time its summer in a small town carnival that we meet once again, I wonder if you would remember, you are standing by the fairest wheel waiting for the next cart to open up and by some unknown force you turn to face me. Your eyes will crinkle like they always do when your happy and I will return the smile because I love the pain you give me, you beckon me towards you, this is how the cycle starts but I don't want to see you die again, I cant see you die again; so I shake my head with a pity smile as I step back watching your smile fade to a frown my heart aches and I want to wrap you up in my curse once more but I cant move my feet forward only back and that's when we feel it the snap of a connection we had for eons. Your eyes fill with tears as my world grows black and the earth is my bed as I stare into your eyes that become my sky, as I lay cradled in your arms and die.


End file.
